i'm the next
by de hyuk1015
Summary: [sekuel The NEXT] Kyuhyun bela-belain keluar dari kepolisian karena ingin menjadi pengawal pribadi eunhyuk. Namun Yunho, ayah eunhyuk, tak begitu suka dengan kyuhyun, dia membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Berhasilkah kyuhyun menjadi pengawal pribadi eunhyuk? #ah, bad summary/ RnR aja yuk / BxB / kyuhyuk / siwon, changmin, taemin, sungmin
1. Chapter 1

**I'm The Next**

Genre: Drama, crime

Rate: T

Cast: eunhyuk, yunho, kyuhyun, siwon, changmin, taemin [sementara ini dulu]

.

* * *

Merupakan kelanjutan dari The Next, by earhtshield07..

Jadi yang belum baca The Next, mending baca dulu, biar nyambung, hhe ^^ #promositerselubung

Tapi author kasih sedikit info tentang The Next..

_Eunhyuk, merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Next Corp, dia mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa di bidang perbisnisan. Banyak pebisnis yang ingin melenyapkan eunhyuk, karena dendam pribadi mereka terhadap ayahnya, Lee Yunho,, dan tentu saja karena kemampuan yang dimiliki eunhyuk yang bisa mengancam bisnis mereka._

_Oleh karena itu identitas Eunhyuk sengaja dirahasiakan demi keselamatan hidupnya. Beberapa pengawal pun dikirim Presdir Lee untuk melindungi Eunhyuk –dengan menyamar tentu saja- dari orang-orang yang ingin berbuat jahat kepada eunhyuk._

_Jika menyangkut tentang Eunhyuk, Presdir Lee akan sangat protective, bahkan mengenai percintaan eunhyuk pun dia akan ikut campur._

.

Chapter 1

* * *

.

Di kediaman Presdir Lee..

Lee Yunho, sang President Direktur dari Next Corp. sedang terpaku pada layar _Notebook_nya, yap dia sedang bekerja. Dia sengaja mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kantornya di rumahnya, karena ingin mengawasi dan menemani anaknya Lee Hyukjae –atau yang kita kenal dengan eunhyuk dan orang terdekatnya selalu memanggilnya hyukkie- yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Eunhyuk merupakan anak semata wayangnya, plus anak yang paling dilindunginya.

Presdir Lee memang seseorang yang _workaholic_. Dia tak pernah mengenal waktu jika sudah bekerja, mungkin dia akan terus bekerja jika siwon –pengawal pribadinya- tak menginterupsinya.

Siwon mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Presdir Lee. "tuan, kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"ya, suruh dia masuk" Presdir Lee berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika kyuhyun datang. Presdir Lee menyuruh kyuhyun untk duduk duduk di sofa.

"ada perlu apa? Aku dengar kamu keluar dari kepolisian" presdir Lee membuka pembicaraan.

"ne, aku sudah keluar." Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tak berani menatap Presdir Lee.

"lalu untuk apa kamu ke sini?" presdir Lee menatap kyuhyun, mengamati ekspresi kyuhyun. Dia menyadari sepertinya kyuhyun takut dengannya.

"a-aku ingin m-menjadi pengawal pribadi anak anda" kyuhyun berusaha untuk tak gugup.

"mwo? Kamu ingin menjadi pengawal hyukkie? Aku tak membutuhkan orang sepertimu. Aku sudah punya banyak pengawal yang bisa menjaga hyukkie. Dan aku rasa changmin dan siwon sudah cukup." Ucap Presdir Lee meremehkan.

"t-tapi aku akan berusaha sepenuh jiwaku untuk menjaga hyukkie" kyuhyun mencoba menatap presdir Lee. Namun Presdir Lee menatapnya balik dengan tatapan menyelidik "hyukkie?" gumam Presdir Lee.

"m-maksudku eunhyuk" kyuhyun segera membetulkan ucapannya.

"atas dasar apa kamu ingin menjadi pengawal hyukkie?" presdir Lee masih menatap kyuhyun, tatapannya kini mengintimidasi. Kyuhyun merasa ciut dibuatnya.

"aku ingin melindungi eunhyuk" kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Presdir Lee dengan ucapannya yang dipertegas.

Terlihat Presdir Lee sedang berpikir, dia tahu kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini, ingin menjadi pengawal eunhyuk karena ada alasan lain. Dia tahu kalau kyuhyun mencintai anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

"baiklah, kamu harus mengikuti beberapa ujian kecil sebelum menjadi pengawal pribadi hyukkie, kalau kamu tak lulus satu kali saja, lupakan saja niatmu itu. Bagaimana kyuhyun-ssi?" presdir lee tersenyum seolah merendahkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat "baik, saya terima"

"maaf tuan, tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan" siwon tiba-tiba masuk.

Presdir Lee mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, lebih baik kita makan dulu, besok kamu memerlukan tenaga yang sangat besar" lagi-lagi Presdir Lee tersenyum meremehkan kyuhyun.

"b-baik" kyuhyun mengekor Presdir Lee.

.

"kyu, kamu kapan datang?" eunhyuk sudah duduk manis di meja makan, kedua tangannya memegang sendok dan garpu.

"kamu belum makan hyukkie" Presdir Lee menyela.

"emm, belum appa. Hyukkie kan menunggu appa" ucap hyukkie manja.

"kyu, ayo duduk di sampingku" eunhyuk menggeser kursi di sampingnya

"gomawo hyuk- m-maksudku eunhyuk" kyuhyun menatap Presdir Lee, dia tak ingin salah sebut lagi.

"aishh, biasanya kamu manggil aku hyukkie, kenapa jadi eunhyuk?" protes eunhyuk

"t-tidak a-apa apa, aku hanya memanggilmu eunhyuk" kyuhyun lagi-lagi menatap presdir Lee. namun presdir Lee menunjukan wajah datarnya. Eunhyuk menyadari sesuatu.

"aah, kamu pasti takut dengan appa ya? Tenang saja selama ada aku, kamu aman. Appa baik kok. Tapi kamu harus janji, jangan memanggilku eunhyuk lagi, panggil hyukkie saja, kamu kan teman dekatku, iya kan appa?" kini eunhyuk melihat ke arah Presdir Lee, dia meminta persetujuan.

Presdir Lee pun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada eunhyuk.

"n-ne" kyuhyun memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Presdir Lee lagi, tapi kini senyum di wajah Presdir Lee sudah menghilang. Presdir Lee menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi lagi.

'aigoo, sainganku bukan donghae, tapi seorang Presdir Lee. Dia lebih menyeramkan dari semua mafia yang pernah ku hadapi' batin kyuhyun.

"sejak kapan kamu suka ikan, hyukkie?" presdir Lee heran, karena eunhyuk tidak terlalu suka dengan ikan.

"sejak sekarang" eunhyuk mengambil ikan goreng saus strawberry yang tersaji di meja [serius ini ada loh, dan rasanya lumayan enak –author]

'_ini pasti gara-gara jantung si ikan' _kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati, dia sampai tak sadar bibirnya sudah maju beberapa centi. Dia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memotong daging di pringnya dengan kasar. Tenaganya yang besar sampai membuat piringnya belah.

"kyu, kamu kenapa?" mata eunhyuk membesar ketika melihatnya.

Sadar apa yang terjadi, kyuhyun melihat ke arah Presdir Lee. Seperti yang di takutkan kyuhyun, Presdir Lee menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun langsung membungkuk, menyenggol kursinya sampai terjatuh.

Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam masalah kini, _image_ kyuhyun di mata Presdir Lee makin buruk.

.

Selesai makan, kyuhyun di ajak eunhyuk ke kamarnya.

"tadi kamu mau apa ketemu appa?" tanya eunhyuk.

"ani, hanya ada perlu, tentang tugasku" kyuhyun mencari alasan.

"hyukkie, tolong doakan aku ya, aku akan ujian, semoga jabatanku bisa naik" kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"benarkah, tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu, hwaiting kyu" eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya lalu memeluknya.

Kyuhyun berasa mendapatkan suntikan semangat. Tragedi di meja makan tadi sudah lenyap dari pikirannya.

.

Keesokan harinya ujian pun dimulai.

Ujian pertama..

Kini kyuhyun dan siwon sudah berada di lapangan pacuan kuda milik Presdir Lee.

"kyuhyun-ssi, mari kita lihat seberapa cepat anda berlari mengitari pacuan kuda ini" siwon mengambil stopwatch di sakunya.

"apa aku harus melakukan ini?" kyuhyun mengomel kepada siwon.

"3, 2, 1 mulai" siwon memencet stopwatchnya.

"aishh, mengapa kamu tak membiarkanku untu mengambil ancang-ancang" ucap kyuhyun sebelum berlari.

-mari kita bertepuk tangan untuk kyuhyun, dia berhasil melalui ujian pertamanya-

"selamat kyuhyun-ssi, anda lulus untuk ujian pertamamu, kamu tahu kan, seorang pengawal tuan muda harus mempunyai fisik yang bagus. Besok ujianmu di sungai Han, giliran changmin dan taemin yang akan mengurusmu nanti"

Ucap siwon sebelum pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring di tanah, tangannya terentang, nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Pelatihannya waktu dia masih di kepolisian cukup membantunya, dia terbiasa melakukan latihan yang berat. Tapi tetap saja, berlari mengelilingi pacuan kuda adalah pertama kali baginya.

.

Malam harinya di kediaman Kyuhyun.

"ming, tolong tempelkan koyo ini" kyuhyun menyodorkan koyo ke sungmin yang sedang tiduran di ranjang kyuhyun sambil memainkan handphonenya. Kyuhyun memunggunginya.

"apa kamu masih yakin ingin mmenjadi pengawal hyukkie? Aku juga tak yakin hyukkie menyukaimu" sungmin menempelkan koyo di punggung kyuhyun. "sudah selesai" sungmin kembali mengambil handphonenya.

"gomawo. apapun akan ku lakukan demi hyukkie" kyuhyun kini berbaring di samping sungmin.

"ming, kamu sedang apa sih, daritadi kamu asik sekali dengan smartphonemu itu" kyuhyun mengambil smartphone milik sungmin. Matanya terbelalak ketika membaca nama "hyukkie"

"kamu sedang chatting dengan hyukkie?" kyuhyun menarik kerah baju sungmin

"apaan sih, kamu gak sopan mengambil handphone orang sembarangan, dan membacanya" sungmin merebut smartphonenya lagi.

"kita kan dah sepakat. Aku yang akan mendapatkan hyukkie, kamu kan sudah mengalah" kyuhyun melepaskan sungmin, dia agak sedikit merengek seolah meminta mainannya dikembalikan.

"aku tahu, aku hanya chatting dengan dia, aku sedang ada perlu dengan dia" wajah sungmin memerah.

"wajahmu memerah, apa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kamu pasti ada sesuatu dengan hyukkie. Kurang ajar kau Lee sungmin" kyuhyun memukul sungmin dengan bantal.

"jangan sok tahu cho kyuhyun" sungmin balas memukul dengan mengambil bantal di sampingnya.

Perang bantal pun tak terelakkan lagi.

"hajima ming, aku kalah. Kamu beruntung, kalau saja tadi siang aku tak berlari mengelilingi pacuan kuda, mungkin kamu sudah babak belur" kyuhyun berbaring di lantai. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mulutnya megap-megap (?). Sungmin sama seperti kyuhyun.

"kyu, apa kamu masih ingat dengan Crocodile?" sungmin mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"bukannya dia sedang di penjara yah?" kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"dia sudah keluar kemarin. Kamu harus waspada, dia punya dendam dengan Presdir Lee, dia pasti akan balas dendam. Dan incarannya pasti hyukkie. Crocodile sangat mengetahui titik kelemahan Presdir Lee" raut muka sungmin serius.

"kalau begitu, aku harus berhasil melalui ujian untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi hyukkie. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku. Akan ku pertaruhkan jiwa dan ragaku untuk melindungi my hyukkie" ucap kyuhyun berapi-api. Tangannya terkepal ke atas.

.

Ujian kedua, di sungai han.

Waktu menunjukan 08.00 AM, udara masih cukup dingin, Changmin dan kyuhyun sudah berada di pinggir sungai han.

"kyuhyun-ssi, apa kamu sudah siap?" tanya changmin.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa tak yakin, badannya masih merasa pegal-pegal bekas kemarin, berlari di pacuan kuda membuat kakinya pegal-pegal, ditambah, malamnya dia perang bantal dengan sungmin. Pukulan-pukulan sungmin cukup membuatnya merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tahu lebar sungai han lebih dari 1 km, apa bisa dia menyeberanginya. Dan juga, udaranya masih sangat dingin.

"apa aku harus berenang menyebrangi sungai ini dan kembali lagi ke sini?" kyuhyun bertanya pada changmin.

"anda tepat sekali kyuhyun-ssi, di seberang sana kamu sudah di tunggu oleh taemin, nanti kamu boleh berhenti dulu 5 menit sebelum kamu kembali lagi ke sini" changmin menjelaskan tentang ujian yang harus dijalani kyuhyun kali ini.

"apa dulu kamu ujian seperti ini?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ani" changmin menggeleng.

"lalu bagaimana kamu bisa di terima menjadi pengawal pribadi eunhyuk?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

"aku diminta langsung oleh Presdir Lee" changmin tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun iri mendengarnya.

Handphone kyuhyun berdering, tanda ada pesan masuk. Kyuhyun membacanya, meletakkan kembali handphonenya dan berjalan ke tepi sungai han.

"changmin-ssi ayo kita mulai" senyumnya menyeringai. Dia mendadak lebih semangat.

"b-baiklah. 3, 2, 1 start" changmin heran dengan perubahan kyuhyun.

'hyukkie, tunggu sebentar, aku akan datang' batin kyuhyun

-mari kita tepuk tangan lagi, kyuhyun berhasil dengan ujian keduanya, walau saat mencapai finish dia sempat pingsan dulu-

.

Di kediaman Presdir Lee.

Taemin, changmin dan kyuhyun sampai di kediaman Presdir Lee, mereka langsung menuju ke ruang makan.

Eunhyuk sudah menanti kedatangan mereka.

"kenapa kalian datang lama sekali, eh, kyu, kamu bareng dengan mereka?" eunhyuk duduk manis di kursinya. Wajahnya ceria melihat kedatangan kyuhyun. Dan siwon berdiri di samping eunhyuk. –kasian yang jadi pengawal hyukkie, berdiri mulu, wonnie, sabar ya-

"aku bertemu dengan mereka di depan" kyuhun berbohong, dia tak menceritakan kalau dia sedang mengikuti ujian untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi eunhyuk. Dia juga belum bilang kalau dia sudah keluar dari kepolisian.

"oh, iya, mana sungmin? Dia tak ikut?" tanya eunhyuk lagi.

"dia sedang tugas ke luar kota" jawab kyuhyun dibalas dengan anggukkan eunhyuk.

"kalian bertiga duduklah, hyukkie ingin makan bersama kalian. Siwon hyung juga duduk" eunhyuk menarik tangan siwon untuk duduk.

"hyukkie, gomawo sudah mengajakku makan, dan ucapan semangatnya, aku menjadi bersemangat mengerjakan ujianku" kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

'_jadi ini yang membuat kyuhyun bersemangat menjalani ujian berenangnya'_ batin changmin. Terjawab sudah rasa herannya.

"kyu, apa ujianmu berhasil? Ceritakan padaku" eunhyuk menghentikan makannya.

"kamu makan saja dulu, nanti selesai makan akan ku ceritakan semuanya" balas kyuhyun.

.

TBC..

.

_Berhasilkah kyuhyun dengan ujian keduanya?_

_Siapa Crocodile itu sebenarnya? _

_Temukan dalam chapter-chapter selanjutnya.. *evil laugh ala kyu_

* * *

_._

_Eartshield07 is back.. hhohho.._

_Ini janji author buat para readers the next untuk nerusin The Next.._

_Mian, kalo ceritanya gak seru dan agak aneh,hhe.._

_mian lagi, update'an gak akan sesering kemaren-kemaren, *pede aja ada yg minta lanjut .. eh, lanjut gak nih?  
_

_I Lv You All.. _

_yo, si yuuuuuu ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm The Next

Genre: Drama

Rate: T

Cast: eunhyuk, yunho, kyuhyun, siwon, changmin, taemin,

* * *

.

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun sedang berada di taman belakang rumah Eunhyuk. Mereka sedang duduk di kursi kayu di bawah pohon yang rindang. Eunhyuk terus menagih janji kyuhyun untuk menceritakan tentang ujiannya.

"kyu, cepat ceritakan tentang ujianmu" eunhyuk tak sabar. Dia terus menarik-narik baju kyuhyun.

"ya ujian seperti biasa. Kamu belum meminum obat kamu kan?" kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"eh, kyu, memang kalau di kepolisian itu, kalau mau naik jabatan harus ujian yah? Aku baru tahu" eunhyuk mulai curiga. Karena kyuhyun tak mau menceritakan tentang ujiannya.

"t-tentu saja ada, aku lari mengelilingi pacuan kuda, lalu aku berenang menyebrangi sungai han, ujian fisik seperti itulah" kyuhyun mencari akal untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Kyuhyun ingin eunhyuk terkejut saat tahu Kyuhyun menjadi pengawal pribadinya.

"benarkah itu kyu? Kamu hebat kalau begitu. hyukkie ingin kyu menjadi pengawal hyukkie. Tapi kyu pasti gak mau."

"aku mau" mata kyuhyun berbinar-binar.

"tapi gak ah, pengawalku sudah banyak" ucapan eunhyuk membuat kebahagiaan di hati kyuhyun hilang seketika.

.

Di waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda..

Taemin dan Presdir Lee sedang berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Taemin duduk di samping Presdir Lee.

"jadi Crocodile sudah keluar, baiklah, kita lihat apa yang dia mau. Perketat terus penjagaan eunhyuk."

"baik tuan" taemin agak sedikit murung.

"taemin, aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan. Aku akan selalu percaya denganmu, ingat itu" ucap Presdir Lee. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Taemin sendiri menatap presdir Lee. Sikap Presdir Lee membuatnya semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Di kediaman Presdir Lee..

"Appa, aku ingin sekolah lagi, aku tak mau _home schooling_." Eunhyuk menyambut kedatangan Presdir Lee dengan langsung memeluk pinggang appanya dari depan. Presdir Lee sempat membalas pelukan eunhyuk, namun dilepaskan tangan eunhyuk dari pinggangnya.

"tidak" tak ada basa-basi, Presdir Lee meninggalkan eunhyuk di pintu depan.

"kenapa dengan appa? Apa ada masalah di kantornya?" tanya eunhyuk pada taemin yang ada di sampingnya. Taemin hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkannya juga.

"Semua tak ada yang perduli dengan hyukkie" eunhyuk berteriak dan membanting pintu depan.

Ekspresi marah tampak diwajahnya.

"lihat saja" eunhyuk menyeringai, dia otaknya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

Di Kamar Kyuhyun.

Jam digital di meja nakas kyuhyun menunjukan pukul 07:34 pm. Memang masih sore, tapi kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun memulihkan tenaganya yang terkuras habis karena ujian dari Presdir Lee.

Saat sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur, kyuhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Kemudian kyuhyun merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun berbalik, dia melihat eunhyuk tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun pun kembali tertidur.

'_ini pasti mimpi, tak mungkin hyukkie ada disini'_ batin kyuhyun.

Keesokan harinya.

Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang membukakan tirai kamarnya. Seketika cahaya matahari pagi masuk ke kamar kyuhyun dan menembus ke kelopak mata kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"ini masih pagi ming, aku masih lelah" kyuhyun protes ke sungmin, karena sudah mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"kalian mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Sarapan sudah siap" sungmin menarik selimut kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak merasakan udara dingin walau selimutnya ditarik. Dia masih merasa hangat.

"ya, baiklah, nanti aku keluar, eh, kalian? Maksudmu siapa kalian?" kyuhyun menengok ke samping.

Dia melihat wajah eunhyuk yang masih tertidur berada di sampingnya.

"jadi semalam bukan mimpi?" teriak kyuhyun, namun teriakannya tak membuat eunhyuk terbangun.

"ku kira kamu sudah tahu dengan kedatangan hyukkie semalam" sungmin hendak membangunkan eunhyuk.

"jangan dibangunkan, biarkan saja dia tidur. Kamu tak melihat wajah manisnya saat tertidur?" kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah eunhyuk.

"terserah kamu saja" sungmin berjalan keluar kamar kyuhyun, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang senyum-senyum gak jelas melihat wajah eunhyuk dengan dekat.

"mengapa kamu begitu sangat manis hyukkie?" kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"andai saja appamu tak segalak itu, su-" kyuhyun tersadar sesuatu, dia mendadak menjauhkan kepalanya dari eunhyuk. dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"hyukkie, bangun" teriak kyuhyun, dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh eunhyuk.

"ngg" eunhyuk terbangun, dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. dia mengucek-ngucek matanya. –huwaaa, author pingsan ngebayanginnya-

"hyukkie, kamu tak kabur dari rumah kan?" kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan badan eunhyuk lagi.

"iyya, hyukkie hebat kan?" Eunhyuk tersenyum bangga.

"aiish, kamu gak sadar apa yang telah kamu lakukan? Itu bahaya hyukkie, nanti bagaimana kalau ada yang mau menculikmu, appamu pasti sekarang sedang cemas, dia pasti sedang mencarimu, ah, mana handphonemu?" kyuhyun mencari handphone eunhyuk di saku celana eunhyuk.

"Kamu pasti mematikannya, sehingga appamu tak bisa menemukanmu. Aish, sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan ini, dan kenapa kamu ke sini, nanti appamu pasti marah denganku" kyuhyun menyalakan handphone eunhyuk, dia tak melihat wajah si empu handphone

"hyukkie memang tak berguna, hyukkie selalu salah, tak ada yang suka dengan hyukkie" eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"b-bukan begitu." Kyuhyun meletakkan handphone eunhyuk dan memeluk eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung eunhyuk.

"mianhae, bukan maksudku begitu, aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu" kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah 'menceramahi' eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri sedang tersenyum evil. Taktiknya berhasil.

"h-hyukkie memang salah" eunhyuk pura-pura sedih lagi, senyum evilnya semakin melebar.

"a-ani, hyukkie enggak salah, aku yang salah" kyuhyun semakin mengencangkan tepukannya.

"s-sakit kyu, s-sakit" eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun.

"mana yang sakit? Mana?" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"hatiku" eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Eunhyuk berdiri, dia berjalan keluar kamar sambil tertawa. "aku lapar, ayo kita sarapan" eunhyuk menghilang di balik pintu.

"Lee Hyukjae, kamu kurang ajaaaaaaarrrrrr" teriak kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi di suatu ruangan di perusahaan Next Corp. Presdir Lee masuk ke ruangan itu. Dihadapannya, Presdir Lee sedang menatapnya tajam.

Kini giliran Presdir Lee yang memberinya ujian.

"tulis jawabanmu dengan jujur" Presdir Lee memberikan kyuhyun selembar kertas.

'psikotes, ah gampang' batin kyuhyun. Dia menyeringai.

Tapi setelah membaca pertanyaan di kertas itu, keningnya mengerut.

.

_Nama lengkap eunhyuk :_

_Tempat, tanggal lahir eunhyuk :_

_Nama ayah eunhyuk :_

_Nama ibu eunhyuk :_

_Nama kakak eunhyuk :_

_Hobi eunhyuk :_

_Alasan untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi eunhyuk :_

_.  
_

"ini pasti mudah untukmu kan?" ucap Presdir Lee.

"oh, iya, kyuhyun-ssi, masalah eunhyuk kabur dari rumah, dan eunhyuk pergi ke rumahmu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu"

'glekk' kyuhyun sangat susah menelan ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar apa yang dikatan presdir Lee.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Author balik lagi,, mian, chapter kali ini lebih pendek dr biasanya,, dulu author bikin ini dulu, waktu bikin yg chapter 1,, skrg blum ada waktu buat lanjutin lagi, blum ada waktu buat ngelamunin hyukkie sih,hhe..

Mian, kalo agak aneh ya dan gak terlalu rame.. mian juga, kyuhyun di bikin kayak bgitu, habis kalo author baca ff kyuhyuk, unyuk yg slalu d tindas,, skali-kali kyu boleh kan ya?

Dalam kesempatan ini, Author mau balas review di chapter 1 dulu..

_myhyukkiesmile_:

hhe,, terlalu kejam ya? Biarlah, demi hyukkie ini, hhe.. ini udah d lanjut..

_kyuhyuk07: _

masa sih pendek, itu words'y udah 1000 lebih loh.. karena ada pengulangan cerita yg kemarin sih ya.. tp bagus lah klo penasaran, kalo bikin cerita harus gitu kan? Hhe *nyuruh kyu buat ketawa evil

_leehyunseok99:_

berhubung ni cerita author yg bikin, jadi author adain aja deh,^^ *maksa*, tp prasaan ada deh, tp gak tau tuh d korea namanya apaan.

_Lee Eun In:_

Kyu pasti bilang gini "demi hyukkie, apa sih yang enggak" *author manggut-manggut

_Fitri jewel hyukkie:_

Sip,, ini udah d lanjut.. ^^

_Lee Eun Jae:_

Ok.. ok.. ini udah d lanjut ^^

_ANEmonE:_

Mmhh,, untuk kyuhyuk moment,, author lg nunggu moment yang pas,, author lagi mikir keras, soalnya author pgn kyuhyuk moment yg romantic tic tic.. hhe ^^ ne, Koffte.. Keep Fighting Till The End.. ^^

_Arit291:_

Hhe,, gomawo,, sarannya selalu diterima kok ^^ ada apakah dengan ming? Mari kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya. Hhe ^^

_nurul. :_

Mmh,, knapa ya? Nanti ada d chapter-chapter selanjutnya kok^^

* * *

.

gomawo buat semua yang udah nyempatin buat baca n review ^^

peace, lv n respect

mo promosi akun twitter author ah,, eiyundezz hhe ^^ mention aja klo mau difolbek *author pede amat mau readers mau ng'follow


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm The Next**

Genre: Drama,

Rate: T

Cast: eunhyuk, yunho, kyuhyun, siwon, changmin, taemin, yoochun.

.

Chapter 2

* * *

Kyuhyun mengambil bolpoin yang ada di samping kertas. Dia mulai mengisi jawabannya.

_Nama lengkap eunhyuk : __**Lee HyukJae**_

'masa ini aja aku gak tahu sih,,' batin kyuhyun

_Tempat, tanggal lahir eunhyuk : __**Goyang, April 4, **_**1994**

'kalau tidak salah, eh, tanggal 4 kan besok'

_Nama ayah eunhyuk : __**Lee Yunho**_

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Presdir Lee yang sedang berkutat dengan _notebook_nya.

'ehem' Presdir Lee berdehem. Walau dia sedang serius di depan _notebook_nya, tapi Presdir Lee menyadari kalau kyuhyun sedang memerhatikannya.

Kyuhyun langsung menunduk dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke kertas yang ada di hadapannya lagi.

'ah, calon mertuaku seperti ini, nanti hidupku akan seperti apa' kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

_Nama ibu eunhyuk : ….._

Kyuhyun tak dapat menjawabnya.

'hyukkie, kamu tak pernah menyeritakan tentang ibumu, dan data dari kepolisian pun tak menyebutkan siapa ibunya. Arrrggh, kalau aku tak mengisinya, nanti apa kata calon mertuaku' kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"kamu tak bisa menjawab siapa ibunya eunhyuk, eoh?" Presdir Lee tertawa mengejek.

DEG..

'apa Presdir Lee dapat membaca pikiranku? Sial' batin kyuhyun. Dia masih terpaku pada kertasnya dan memegangi kepalanya. Kyuhyun menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya pada meja. [ngerti kan maksud author? Hhe]

"kepalamu tak akan jatuh, jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalamu. Aku tak suka melihatnya. kamu seperti seorang pecundang" ucap Presdir Lee datar, dia masih tertuju pada _notebook_nya.

Plak.. kyuhyun merasa ditampar.

'dasar cerewet' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

"mwo, kamu bilang aku cerewet" Presdir Lee menatap kyuhyun.

"aniya, aku tak bilang begitu, aku,, aku.. hanya bilang" kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir.

"jadi benar aku cerewet? Kalau kamu tak bilang aku cerewet, kamu tak akan berpikir memikirkan kata yang lain, kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Presdir Lee tegas.

'jadi benar Presdir Lee dapat membaca pikiranku' suara batin kyuhyun.

"aku tak dapat membaca pikiranmu. Tapi aku dapat membaca tingkah lakumu Kyuhyun-ssi" Presdir Lee seolah-olah dapat membaca isi pikiran kyuhyun.

"aku bisa membacanya dari raut wajahmu dan gerak tubuhmu" tambah Presdir Lee.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tak ingin salah lagi. Hidupnya kini serba salah. Dia juga tak berani lagi bicara walau itu dalam hatinya. Lebih baik dia melanjutkan menulis jawabannya lagi pikirnya. Untuk nama Ibunya lebih baik dia kosongkan dulu.

_Nama kakak eunhyuk : __**Lee Hyukjin**_

_Hobi eunhyuk : __**Dance**_

_Alasan untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi eunhyuk : __**Ingin melindungi Eunhyuk dari Crocodile.**_

.

Kyuhyun menaruh bolpoinnya. Dia kini sedang mengingat-ingat siapa ibu Eunhyuk. Sepertinya dulu dia pernah menyebut nama seorang wanita. Tapi siapa yah?

Ah, kyuhyun ingat. Dia lalu mengambil bolpoinnya dan menulis jawabannya. Kyuhyun kini bernafas lega.

"jadi sudah selesai?" Presdir Lee bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih duduk, dia mengambil kertasnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Seharusnya dia tak usah repot-repot mengambilnya, sebenarnya kyuhyun bisa mengantarkan kertasnya sendiri, tapi Presdir Lee sepertinya ingin sekalian melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Presdir Lee tertawa kecil membaca jawaban yang ditulis kyuhyun.

"tulisanmu cukup rapi, hmm, jadi kamu tahu tentang ibunya eunhyuk?" presdir Lee menatap kyuhyun, menyelidiki ekspresi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "a-aku hanya tahu namanya saja. Eunhyuk pernah bilang"

Presdir lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia seperti sedang berpikir.

Matanya membulat setelah membaca tulisan kyuhyun yang terakhir.

"j-jadi kamu tahu tentang Crocodile?" Presdir Lee tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"tentu saja kamu tahu, aku lupa kamu dulu bekerja di kepolisian kyuhyun-ssi" Presdir Lee menaruh kertasnya.

"baiklah, Ujianmu yang ketiga aku anggap kamu lulus. Aku hanya ingin membaca sikapmu dari tulisanmu itu. Aku yakin dengan sikapmu itu kamu bisa menjaga eunhyuk" kyuhyun tersenyum evil mendengar perkataan Presdir Lee.

"tapi aku tak akan membiarkan sikap evilmu dan tentu saja pikiran evilmu itu" senyum kyuhyun luntur.

"tinggal satu lagi ujianmu, besok aku akan menunggumu di sini lagi pada jam yang sama. Aku tak suka menunggu kyuhyun-ssi, jadi lebih baik kamu datang tepat waktu. Dan " presdir Lee berhenti berbicara. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan kea rah pintu keluar.

"lebih baik kamu mencari informasi tentang ibunya eunhyuk" ucap Presdir Lee meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursinya. Dia menatap lurus ke depan. Dia dapat melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari tempat duduknya. Taemin masuk ke dalam ruangan, dia membereskan _notebook_ Presdir Lee.

"taemin, apa kamu tahu tentang ibunya eunhyuk?" kyuhyun menghampiri taemin.

Taemin sendiri kaget ditanya seperti itu. Taemin mengangguk pelan. Ekspresinya sama dengan Presdir Lee tadi.

"dia noona ku" ucap taemin sangat pelan. Kyuhyun tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"mworago?" kyuhyun membalikan tubuh taemin, agar kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah taemin dengan jelas.

"aish, anggap aku tak bicara" taemin berjalan keluar, tapi ditahan oleh kyuhyun.

"katakana lagi. Apa tadi kamu bilang noona mu?" kyuhyun menghadang taemin untuk tak pergi kemana-mana.

Taemin mengangguk. Kyuhyun memandang taemin dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sendiri kaget.

'taemin, kenapa kamu begitu banyak menyimpan rahasia. Jadi eunhyuk adalah keponakan taemin dan taemin adalah paman eunhyuk. aigoo, kepalaku pusing memikirkannya' pikir kyuhyun.

"oh iya, tae-min" kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, dia tak melihat taemin dimanapun. Taemin sudah pergi keetika kyuhyun sedang melamun tadi.

"aissshhhh" kyuhyun geram. Dia keluar ruangan dengan kesal.

Setelah sampai di mobilnya, kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya dan memanggil seseorang.

"ming, kamu cari tahu semua tentang Lee Boa" kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan pergi entah kemana.

.

Di kamar kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang di depan _notebook_nya. Dia sedang ber_skype _ria dengan eunhyuk.

Mereka dilarang bertemu oleh Presdir Lee. Eunhyuk dihukum di kurung di kamarnya. Dia tak boleh keluar.

"kyuuuuuuuuuuu, help me, please?" eunhyuk memasang muka memelas.

"mian, hyukkie, aku tak bisa menolongmu" kyuhyun pura-pura berwajah sedih. Di dalam hatinya dia tertawa, dia gemas melihat ekspresi eunhyuk.

"kamu jahat kyu"

"apa kamu sudah makan?" kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"kenapa kamu belum makan, makan ya?" kini kyuhyun yang memelas.

"shireo" eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya. "aku tak mau makan sebelum aku boleh keluar dari rumah ini" eunhyuk merajuk.

"hyukkie, dengarkan aku. Kalau kamu tak makan, nanti mana ada tenaga buat keluar" kyuhyun membujuk eunhyuk.

"aku tak peduli, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah ini, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan ibuku" eunhyuk setengah teriak.

"i-ibumu? Kamu tak pernah bercerita tentang ibumu hyukkie" ucap kyuhyun hati-hati. Dia sendiri kaget saat eunhyuk berbicara tentang ibu eunhyuk. ini kesempatannya untuk bertanya pada eunhyuk.

"hyukkie tak pernah bercerita tentang eomma? Tapi sekarang hyukkie tak ingin menceritakannya. Kyu, tolong hyukkie, besok hyukkie ingin pergi. Hyukkie sudah minta ke appa untuk pergi, tapi appa bilang gak boleh. Aku ingin bertemu eommaaaaaa" eunhyuk memohon lagi.

"eh, lusa kan ulang tahunmu, kamu ingin hadiah apa?" kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk melalui layar notebooknya. Mata kyuhyun membulat ketika melihat pipi eunhyuk mendadak basah, eunhyuk menangis.

"apa aku salah bicara hyukkie?" kyuhyun mengusap layar notebooknya, seolah ingin menghapus air mata di pipi eunhyuk.

"hyukkie tak suka dengan ulang tahun" tangis eunhyuk semakin mengeras.

Piippp.. eunhyuk menutup skype nya.

Kyuhyun kelabakan. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan segera menelepon eunhyuk.

Tak diangkat, dia kembali meneleponnya. Masih tak diangkat. Kyuhyun terus melakukannya sampai ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan sungmin masuk.

"jadi apa yang kamu temukan ming?" Kyuhyun meletakkan handphonenya.

"kamu pasti terkejut dengan apa yang akan aku sampaikan" sungmin duduk di samping kyuhyun.

"ceritakan saja" kyuhyun makin penasaran. Tapi sebenarnya pikirannya masih memikirkan eunhyuk.

"dengarkan baik-baik. Lee boa, itu nama ibu eunhyuk. Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang pernikahan orang tua eunhyuk itu. Karena ayah dari ibunya eunhyuk tak merestui hubungan mereka. Ayahnya boa atau kakeknya eunhyuk adalah seorang mafia sedangkan Presdir Lee dulu adalah seorang jaksa. Presdir Lee lah yang membuat kakek eunhyuk masuk penjara. Oleh karena itu kakeknya eunhyuk makin tak suka dengan Presdir Lee. Setelah itu, presdir Lee berhenti jadi jaksa dan beralih profesi menjadi pengusaha. Lee boa, ibunya atau neneknya kyuhyun dan adiknya yang saat itu masih berumur 1 tahun, aku tak tahu siapa di-"

"lee taemin, dia adik lee boa" potong kyuhyun.

"ah iya, lee taemin, dia adik ibunya Eunhyuk,, MWO?" sungmin terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"t-tau darimana?" sungmin masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"taemin bilang padaku. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?" jawab kyuhyun datar.

"ah, baiklah, jadi Lee boa dan Lee taemin disembunyikan oleh Presdir Lee entah dimana. tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Tapi kyu, benarkah taemin adik lee boa? Dia pamannya eunhyuk? aish, taemin itu, begitu banyak rahasia tentangnya, wajahnya juga sangat menipu kita, aku kira dia seumuran dengan eunhyuk, tapi dia lebih tua dari eunhyuk. dia mengalahkan wajah Baby faceku" oceh sungmin, dia masih kaget dengan fakta baru tentang taemin.

"Lee sungmin, lanjutkan informasi yang kamu dapat" bentak kyuhyun.

"hei. Cho kyuhyun, aku begini-begini adalah atasanmu, jadi hormatilah sedikit" sungmin tak mau kalah.

"kamu sudah lupa, aku sudah keluar dari kepolisian, jadi kamu bukan atasanku lagi" kyuhyun nyengir evil (?) –bayangin sendiri ya-

"ya..ya..ya.. aku teruskan" sungmin mngerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal dengan kyuhyun.

"setahun setelah menikah, Lee boa melahirkan Lee hyukjin dan 2 tahun kemudian melahirkan hyukkie. Tapi sayang beberapa jam setelah melahirkan hyukkie, Lee boa mengalami pendarah hebat, dokter tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Lee Boa." Wajah sungmin mendadak mendung. Dia menjadi kasihan kepada hyukkie.

"jadi, hyukkie tak suka ulang tahunnya karena ini" wajah kyuhyun pun sama seperti sungmin. Mereka berdua masih dalam diamnya masing-masing. Mereka membayangkan wajah hyukkie yang selalu ceria.

.

Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar kyuhyun. Kini kyuhyun sedang menatap layar handphonenya. Berharap eunhyuk meneleponnya. Wajahnya mendadak sumringah ketika melihat ada yang meneleponnya, tapi wajahnya mendadak datar setelah melihat lebih jelas siapa yang menelepon. Presdir Lee.

Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon dari Presdir Lee. dia hanya mengangguk dan bilang "ne" berulang-ulang kali.

.

Di tempat Presdir Lee.

"ujiannya aku mundurkan sampai waktu yang ku tentukan. Lebih baik kamu mencari informasi yang banyak tentang Ibu Eunhyuk, kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kamu melakukan sesuatu. _Bla bla bla_" Presdir Lee lalu menutup teleponnya.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan, namun tatapannya kosong. Presdir Lee menutup matanya.

Dia membayangkan wajah Lee Boa.

_Flasback.._

_Yunho sedang duduk di sebuah café. Seorang yeoja bertubuh kecil duduk di sampingnya._

"_aku dan eomma sudah bicara, aku, eomma dan adikku lee taemin akan pergi dari rumah. Kita menikah tanpa sepengetahuan appa" ucap Boa._

"_lalu bagaimana dengan hidup kalian nanti. Appamu tak membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja." Yunho sedikit tak setuju dengan usul yang diberikan oleh boa. Yunho merangkul pundak boa._

"_asal kamu selalu di sampingku, aku tenang" boa tersenyum pada yunho._

"_baiklah jika itu maumu" ucap yunho._

_._

_Setahun kemudian, Boa melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat lucu. Yunho memberi nama anak itu Lee Hyukjin._

_Kini yunho, boa, ibunya boa dan taemin tinggal di pinggiran kota seoul. _

_._

_2 tahun kemudian, boa sedang mengandung eunhyuk, umur kandungannya sudah mau 9 bulan, seminggu lagi diperkirakan eunhyuk lahir ke dunia. _

_Saat itu eunhyuk sedang duduk di depan rumahnya dengan ibunya. Taemin sendiri sedang bermain dengan hyukjin di samping rumah. Yunho sedang berada di dalam rumah._

_Seseorang memakai jas hitam menghampiri mereka berdua. Boa sangat mengenal dengan wajah orang itu._

"_u-untuk apa kamu ke sini, yoochun oppa" Boa kaget dengan kedatangan yoochun, pengawal kepercayaan appanya itu._

"_ayo kita pulang, untuk apa kamu di sini" yoochun menyeret boa. Ibu boa mencoba menghalangi perbuatan yoochun. Boa berteriak, yunho yang mendengarnya berlari keluar rumah._

_Bbukk.. yunho meninju yoochun. Yoochun terjengkang ke belakang. Boa mengerang kesakitan, dia memegang perutnya. Sepertinya dia ingin melahirkan._

"_chagi, perutku sakiiiiit" Boa berteriak. Yunho mengendongnya dan hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi yoochun menghalangi langkah yunho._

"_yoochun-ssi, aku tahu kamu mencintai boa, tapi biarlah aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, jangan biarkan dia mengalami sakit terlalu lama" yunho memohon pada yoochun. Yoochun sedang berpikir, kemudian dia memberi jalan untuk yoochun._

"_eomma, tolong jaga hyukjin" ucap yunho pada ibu mertuanya._

_._

_Boa melahirkan eunhyuk, tapi sayang Boa malah pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk selama-lamanya._

"_chagi, tolong jaga eunhyuk, jangan biarkan appa berbuat sesuatu padanya." Ucap Boa sebelum dia meninggal._

_Flashback end._

_._

_._

_TBC.._

_._

* * *

Curhatan author..

Okay, cukup segini dulu,, makin pusing kan dengan jalan ceritanya? Author terinspirasi oleh film-film mandarin, tapi lupa apa judulnya, hhe..

Buat yang minta kyuhyuk moment, mian yah, blum dapet moment yang pas, tapi janji deh, next chapter bakal ada kyuhyuk moment. Suerrr..

Sekarang waktunya balas yang ng'review di chapter 2.. tapi ada beberapa yg author dah bales lewat PM yah.. dan buat para guest..

ANEmonE:

Duh, jadi malu,, gomawo yah ^^ sip buat kyuhyuk moment yang romantic.. untuk taemin, hmm,, baca aja deh ya, nanti juga tahu,hhe..

Lee Eun Jae:

Gomawooooo.. sip sip, ini dah dilanjut..

Lee Eun In:

Kyuhyun skali-kali harus diberi plajaran, hhe ^^

.

Skali lagi, makasih bgt buat yang udah baca n review… author suka seneng kalo lg kerja, HP bunyi trus liat ada email masuk ngasih tau review-review dari kalian.. bikin semangat aja buat nglanjutin.. trus ada juga yang setia me'review setiap chapternya..

Big thanks untuk kalian semua *bow

Author kmaren-kmaren kan sempat bilang bakal jarang update,, tp ternyata tetep aja update cepet,, hari-hari ini banyak yang tak terduga, kerjaan author ternyata tak sesibuk yang dibayangkan,hha.. mian-mian..

Sebenernya author gak mau update lama-lama, soalnya uthor juga merasakan kegelisahan serang reader yang menanti kelanjutan cerita.. *author pede bgt ya kalian menanti kelanjutan ni cerita..

Tapi semoga kalian suka dengan FF yang author buat.. ^^

oia, tahun lahir hyuk author ganti yah,, trus umur taemin author tuain,hhe.. jadi gini, yunho ma yoochun skitaran 48th (tua amat ya, tp dia awet muda kok,hhe), kyu, ming, siwon, junsu dan changmin 22th, taemin 20th'an lah.. gpp kan ya? untuk asal usul taemin yg makin gak jelas, next chapter author ceritain..

mian kalo ada typo typo, author gk baca ulang..

Siyu next chapter..

Nb: author jg kemaren ng'publish ff baru, judulnya Anchovy's handphone, ceritanya tentang haehyuk n kyuhyuk, hyukkie jd org yg misterius. #promosi terselubung lagi.. Ni ff, sebenarnya dah lama bgt dibikinnya, tp baru dikeluarin skrg..


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm The Next**

**Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Crime**

**Rate: T**

**Cast: **eunhyuk, kyuhyun, yunho, taemin, siwon, changmin, sungmin, junsu,

* * *

Ralat:

Saat eunhyuk lahir kan taemin 4 th, skrg eunhyuk 18 th, jd taemin skrg 22th.. sungmin pernah bilang umurnya beda 5 th ma eunhyuk, jd dy 23 th.. aish,, author salah itung yah.. mian, mian *bowing

Jadi, taemin 22th, siwon, sungmin, kyuhyun, changmin ma junsu 23th, yunho ma yoochun 45th (kasian, ktuaan ah kalo 48th,hhe).. klo umur yunho dah sgitu, b'arti umur kakeknya hyuk brapa tuh? *hint

* * *

**Arit291:**

Maaf, tebakan anda salah mohon dicoba lagi yah, hhe ^^

**Fitri jewel hyukkie:**

Iyya, kasian emang,, tak sepantasnya hyukkie mendapatkan itu semua,, siapa sih yg bikin hyukkie kayak gtu,, hhe ^^

**Lee Eun Jae:**

Ok.. kita bertemu lagi d chapter ini.. *author sok asik

**Myhyukkiesmile:**

Hhe,, Iyah,, harabeoji hyuk itu mafia,, tentu aja ada hub'y ma crocodile..

**ANEmonE:**

Aduh-aduh,, kamu tuh ya, bisa aja bikin author seneng,, makasiiiih.. ^^ crocodile emang ada hub'y ma haraboeji'y hyuk..

**Sweetyhaehyuk:**

Segini udah cepet kan yah..?

**Lee Eun In:**

Iyah,, kan waktu di The NEXT juga sempet di singgung kalo eomma'y hyuk udah gk ada,, yg waktu hyuk k pemakaman hyukjin . hayo tebak siapa crocodile?

**Nurul. :**

Di atas dah di kasih tau kan yah,, Mian, author salah itung,hhe

**Kyuhyuk07:**

Hmm,, td'y mau jaemma, tp masa jaemma dibikin mati sih, kan kasian yunppa, ^^ author juga kayaknya kemarin salah bikin cerita deh, masa donghae di bikin gk ada,, pengen bikin dia idup lg *curcol

* * *

.

Lanjut saja ke cerita,, selamat membaca ^^ moga suka dan gak bingung, hhe

.

* * *

.

Eunhyuk sedang tiduran di kasurnya, dia menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebalnya. Hari sudah siang, tapi eunhyuk tak berniat menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dia masih kesal dengan appanya yang masih mengurungnya di kamar. Tak ada kesempatan untuk kabur.

Eunhyuk mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya, dan suara langkah menghampirinya. Eunhyuk juga merasakan ada yang duduk di kasurnya. Orang itu mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah eunhyuk namun eunhyuk menahannya. Kemudian orang itu beranjak dari tempat tidur eunhyuk dan menarik selimut bagian bawah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk masih dengan pertahanannya untuk terus bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Orang itu pun menyerah.

"ayo bangun hyukkie, jangan terus merajuk seperti ini. Appa menyerah" Presdir Lee duduk lagi di samping eunhyuk.

"pergiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Hyukkie benci dengan appa" teriak eunhyuk masih dalam selimutnya.

"cepat bangun dan mandi, kita pergi, eomma sudah menunggu kita" Presdir Lee mencoba menarik selimut eunhyuk lagi. Kini usahanya berhasil, karena eunhyuk lengah, eunhyuk kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Presdir Lee.

"apa tadi appa bilang kita akan pergi? Hyukkie dan appa? Ke eomma dan hyung?" eunhyuk mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di kasur. Setelah Presdir Lee mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk, eunhyuk langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher appanya.

"kamsahamnida appa, hyukkie sayang dengan appa" eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"h-hyukkie, a-appa tak b-bisa n-napas" ucap Presdir Lee, namun dia tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan hyukkie, tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang eunhyuk.

"ah, mian appa" eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dia melihat ke appanya. Kini appanya berpakaian tak seperti biasanya. Memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam dan polo shirt berwarna biru tua polos. "appa, hyukkie sudah lama tidak melihat appa berpakaian seperti ini. Tapi, akhirnya appa memakai baju ini. Baiklah, hyukkie mandi dulu yah" eunhyuk loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi namun keluar lagi.

"aku lupa bawa handuk, hehehe. Appa tak akan mengintipku kan ya?" eunhyuk nyengir

Presdir Lee Cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya. Dia bahagia bisa melihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah eunhyuk.

"appa tunggu di bawah ya" teriak Presdir Lee.

"ne, appa" teriak eunhyuk dari kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian, eunhyuk turun dari kamarnya. Dia memakai jeans berwarna hitam dan polo shirt berwarna biru tua polos, yup, sama dengan yang di pakai Presdir Lee. Hanya saja eunhyuk memakai topi hitam polos, ditangannya dia membawa topi dengan model yang sama tapi berwarna biru.

"kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan memakai baju yang sama dengan appa?" tanya Presdir Lee saat melihat anak kesayangannya turun dari tangga.

"kenapa appa baru memakainya sekarang, aku kan sudah lama sekali membelikannya untuk appa. Aku ingin memakai baju yang sama dengan appa. Oh iya, apa pakailah ini, ini punya hyuk jin hyung" eunhyuk memakaikan Presdir Lee topi yang dibawanya.

"sip, appa tambah tampan" eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya.

"appa memang sudah ganteng dari sananya kali" Presdir Lee membetulkan topinya.

"dan menurun ke anaknya" ucap eunhyuk percaya diri. " Lets go, kita bertemu dengan eomma dan hyukjin" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Presdir Lee.

Eunhyuk dan Presdir Lee menuju depan rumah. Dua buah mobil sudah terparkir di depan rumah, salah satunya Porsche 356A [mobil impian author nih. gak nanya? OK]

Siwon dan changmin juga sudah ada di dekat mobil.

"hari ini kamu saja yang mengemudi" Presdir Lee menyerahkan kunci mobil ke eunhyuk.

"t-tapi hyukkie masih takut" eunhyuk menolaknya.

"kamu harus belajar" Presdir Lee memaksa. Akhirnya eunhyuk mau juga. Eunhyuk sudah duduk di kursi mengemudi. Presdir Lee duduk di sampingnya. Changmin dan siwon di mobil yang satunya lagi. "tunggu apa lagi?" tanya presdir Lee.

"eung,, baiklah" eunhyuk mulai menstarter dan melajukan mobilnya.

"kalau begini kapan sampainya?" Presdir Lee melihat sepeda anak kecil melewati mobilnya.

"YA, hyukkie kan sudah bilang, hyukkie masih takut" eunhyuk memukul stir mobilnya. Dia menghentikan mobilnya.

"lalu kamu mau takut sampai kapan?" Presdir Lee sedikit membentak. Eunhyuk menunduk.

Presdir Lee keluar dari mobil eunhyuk, dia menggantikan posisi eunhyuk untuk membawa mobil. Eunhyuk masih menundukan kepalanya.

"mian, hyukkie, maafkan appa. Appa hanya tak ingin kamu terus bergantung pada orang lain. Kamu harus bisa hidup mandiri. Kamu itu penerus appa. Appa tak akan terus ada di samping kamu" presdir Lee memegang wajah eunhyuk. Mata eunhyuk berkaca-kaca,

"appa mau meninggalkan hyukkie? Andwaeeee" eunhyuk mulai menangis.

"Hajima hyukkie, jangan terus seperti anak kecil. Kamu sudah besar. Hyukkie adalah kebanggaan appa. Jadi berhentilah menangis" Presdir Lee membentak eunhyuk lagi. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah eunhyuk dan membawa mobilnya melaju kencang.

"n-ne" eunhyuk menghentikan tangisnya.

.

.

Presdir Lee menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah café.

"ayo turun, kamu belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Kita makan dulu" Presdir Lee turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam café, eunhyuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Siwon dan changmin menunggu di dalam mobil.

"kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya presdir Lee. Eunhyuk sedang membuka menu di café itu.

"appa mau apa? Hyukkie sama saja dengan appa" jawab eunhyuk, dia menyimpan menunya di meja. Presdir Lee memanggil pelayan "_fish and chip _2 dan lemon tea 2" pesan Presdir Lee.

"appa sering ke sini?" tanya eunhyuk.

"kamu tahu darimana?" Presdir Lee heran.

"hyukkie tidak melihat appa melihat menunya dan sepertinya pelayannya hapal dengan appa"

"dulu appa dan eomma sering makan di sini" presdir Lee tersenyum malu.

"dulu appa sering kencan dengan eomma di sini?" eunhyuk _excited. _Matanya langsung bling bling.

"ne. eomma mu sangat suka dengan café ini. Eomma pertama kali bertemu dengan appa di sini, banyak kenangan eomma dan appa di sini" Presdir Lee membayangkan saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan istrinya dulu. Senyumnya melebar.

"ahhh, appa pasti sedang membayangkan eomma. Appa senyum-senyum gitu" eunhyuk menyeringai.

Makanan sudah datang, mereka makan sambil mengobrol. Presdir Lee menceritakan tentang eommanya eunhyuk.

.

.

Dan di tempat dimana siwon dan changmin berada….

Ekspresi changmin dan siwon sangat cemas. Mereka saling diam. Saat mereka sedang asik dengan lamunan mereka masing-masing, ada yang mengetuk kaca mobil mereka. Dua orang namja sedang berdiri di samping mobil mereka. Siwon keluar dari mobilnya, menghampiri dua namja itu.

Changmin masih duduk di kursinya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan wajah taemin.

_Flashback.._

"_changmin, kenalkan ini calon ibu dan adikmu" ucap appa changmin. Dia melihat dihadapannya seorang anak kecil yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dengannya._

_Changmin bersalaman dengan taemin. Mereka berdua sedikit canggung. Appa changmin dan ibu taemin meninggalkan mereka berdua._

"_annyeong hyung" taemin menyapa duluan._

"_a-anyeong" changmin menjawabnya ragu. Dia tak begitu suka dengan anak kecil di hadapannya itu. _

"_hyung, kelas berapa sekarang? Aku kelas 5" taemin tersenyum pada changmin. Namun changmin mengacuhkannya._

"aku kelas 6" jawab changmin ketus. Mereka berdua hanya saling diam.

_Flashback end._

.

Changmin menarik nafas panjang. Dia teringat kembali di saat keluarganya pergi liburan ke gunung, mereka berdua bermain di tepi sungai, changmin hampir terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai, namun justru taemin yang jatuh ke sungai karena taemin berusaha menyelamatkan changmin. Hingga changmin kehilangan taemin. Taemin terseret oleh arus sungai. Taemin tak dapat ditemukan.

.

_Flashback_

_Changmin dan Presdir Lee sedang berada di sebuah café._

"_kamsahamnida sudah menemukan taemin dan menjaganya dari appanya." Changmin membungkuk._

"_sebenarnya tanpa kamu minta, aku tetap akan menjaga taemin, karena dia adik iparku. Sekarang akan ku tagih janjimu untuk menjadi pengawal eunhyuk. Jadi, mulai besok kamu masuk ke sekolah hyukkie, kamu akan menjadi murid di sana, aku sudah mengatur semuanya" presdir Lee menyodorkan sebuah map. "ini berkas-berkas yang kamu butuhkan"_

_Flashback end._

_._

changmin keluar dari mobil. Dia bergabung dengan siwon.

"hai kyu, ming" changmin menyapa dua namja yang sedang berbicara dengan siwon. Rupanya dua namja itu sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"tenang saja taemin akan baik-baik saja." Ucap kyuhyun, dia melihat wajah changmin yang sangat lesu.

"ne, arayo" changmin berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"sungmin akan ikut dengan kita" ucap siwon sembari menepuk pundak changmin.

"crocodile kan tak ingin ada polisi yang ikut campur" changmin semakin khawatir.

"tenang saja, aku juga sudah keluar dari kepolisian" ucap sungmin santai.

"eehh" changmin heran.

"waktunya sudah hampir tiba, lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam memberitahu tuan besar" siwon pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

Di dalam café tempat Presdir Lee dan Eunhyuk berada.

"aku jadi semakin rindu dengan eomma, ini gara-gara appa sih" eunhyuk cemberut.

Presdir Lee tersenyum melihat eunhyuk seperti itu. kemudian siwon datang.

"tuan, sudah saatnya pergi" ucap siwon. Presdir Lee melihat jam tangannya.

"ayo pergi hyukkie" mereka bertiga meninggalkan café.

.

"kyu, ming, sedang apa kalian di sini?" eunhyuk kaget melihat kehadiran sungmin dan kyuhyun.

Tapi tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, kamu pergi dengan kyuhyun saja ya, mian appa ada perlu sebentar. Kalau urusan appa sudah selesai, nanti appa akan menyusul kalian berdua" ucap presdir Lee sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil ke kyuhyun. Kemudian Presdir Lee memeluk eunhyuk. "hati-hati ya" ucapnya lagi.

"appa, aku akan baik-baik saja, kan ada kyu yang akan menjaga hyukkie" eunhyuk membalas pelukan appanya.

"maafkan appa, ne. jadilah anak yang bisa membanggakan appa, ne. appa percaya padamu dan jangan pernah mudah percaya dengan orang lain" presdir Lee mengeratkan pelukannya.

"appa ini kenapa, seperti mau pergi jauh saja" eunhyuk heran dengan kelakuan appanya.

Presdir Lee melepaskan pelukannya. "baiklah, appa pergi dulu" Presdir Lee kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadi di bawa siwon, namun kini changmin yang membawa mobilnya.

Siwon naik ke mobil yang di bawa sungmin. Namun sebelum siwon masuk ke dalam mobil, eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya, mulutnya berbicara "hwaiting" plus dengan gummy smilenya.

Siwon tersipu malu.

Kyuhyun heran dengan kelakuan eunhyuk dan siwon. Di dalam mobil kyuhyun menanyakannya pada eunhyuk.

"siwon suka dengan sungmin" jawab eunhyuk santai,

"mwo?" kyuhyun kaget dengan ucapan eunhyuk.

"ya, kemarin aku menjadi mak comblang mereka. Aku hebat kan?" eunhyuk bangga.

'jadi dulu muka sungmin memerah karena ini, ishh, kenapa tak bilang denganku' gerutu kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

Di mobil sungmin.

Siwon sedang melamunkan taemin, dia teringat tentang masa lalunya.

"kamu kenapa?" tanya sungmin.

"aku hanya sedang teringat taemin" jawab siwon.

"apa kamu masih teringat tentang kecelakaan eunhyuk?" tanya sungmin lagi. Siwon mengangguk.

"ternyata yang memberikan kunci mobilku pada eunhyuk adalah taemin" siwon lemas mengingatnya.

.

.

"hyukkie, bangun. sudah sampai" kyuhyun membukan seatbeltnya eunhyuk dan menepuk pelan pipi eunhyuk.

"benarkah?" wajah eunhyuk langsung segar. Dia langsung keluar dari mobilnya. Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobil dan menyusul eunhyuk.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sudah sampai di hadapan makam Boa dan hyukjin.

"eomma, aku sudah sampai, sekarang aku datang bersama kyuhyun. Dia temanku" ucap eunhyuk.

"calon menantumu" potong kyuhyun.

"ish, jangan bicara sembarangan" protes eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk seolah sedang mengobrol dengan eomma da hyungnya. Kyuhyun hanya memerhatikannya.

"ayo pulang kyu" ajak eunhyuk. "tapi aku capek" eunhyuk berhenti. Dia memukul-mukul kakinya.

"mau ku gendong?" tawar kyuhyun.

"benarkah?" wajah eunhyuk ceria seceria orang yang lagi ceria (?)

"mau ku gendong di depan atau belakang?" senyum evil kyuhyun keluar.

"aishhh" eunhyuk menggertakkan giginya. Dia kemudian loncat ke punggung kyuhyun. Mereka hampir saja terjatuh, karena eunhyuk naik tiba-tiba, untung saja kyuhyun dapat menahannya.

"kyu" ucap eunhyuk.

"hmm" jawab kyuhyun.

"gomawo" eunhyuk berbisik di telinga kyuhyun.

"hanya ucapan saja?" kyuhyun meminta lebih.

Cup. Eunhyuk mencium pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mematung.

"a-apa ini artinya kamu menerimaku?" kyuhyun masih bengong.

"aniya. Jangan terlalu berharap kyu. Ayo pulang" eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya. Dia tak melihat wajah kyuhyun yang memerah.

"aku tak akan maju kalau kamu belum menerimaku" ancam kyuhyun. Namun eunhyuk masih bertahan dengan ucapannya dan kyuhyun pun teguh pada pendiriannya, sampai eunhyuk mengancamnya.

"kalau kamu tak menurunkanku, turunkan aku. Biar aku pulang sendiri" eunhyuk balas mengancam.

"ne.. ne.. ne.." kyuhyun menyerah. Dia kembali lagi berjalan.

"tapi bolehkah aku minta itu lagi" pinta kyuhyun.

"itu apa?" eunhyuk seolah tak mengerti.

"yang tadi" kyuhyun malu-malu.

"tadi apa?" eunhyuk tahu apa yang di inginkan kyuhyun.

"yang tadiii" kyuhyun geram dengan eunhyuk.

"ya, yang tadi itu apa?" ucap eunhyuk tertawa.

"ah, yasudah" kyuhyun cemberut,

"yang ini?" eunhyuk kembali mengecup pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"boleh di sini tidak?" kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya.

"dasar pervert. Udah syukur di kasih, ini malah minta lebih" eunhyuk menjitak kepala kyuhyun dan turun dari gendongan kyuhyun. Dia berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"hyukkiie, jebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal" kyuhyun mengejar eunhyuk.

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a, apppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung, tolong hyukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiie" teriak eunhyuk.

.

* * *

TBC dulu yah..

Makin pusing aja yah? Author aja pusing,hhe..


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm The Next**

**.  
**

**Genre:  
**drama, crime mystery, fantasy

**Rate:**

T

**Cast:**

eunhyuk, kyuhyun, yunho, siwon, sungmin, dll

.

* * *

chapter 5

* * *

.

"kok appa belum pulang yah, kyu? Hyukkie sudah menghubungi handphone appa tapi tak di angkat, malah sekarang sepertinya handphone appa mati. Siwon dan changmin juga. Sungmin juga" eunhyuk melemparkan smartphonenya ke sofa, dia kesal karena teleponnya tak ada yang mengangkat.

Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di ruang menonton TV.

Kyuhyun juga semakin cemas, karena dia tahu pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Kyuhyun berusaha tak menampakkan ekspresi cemasnya, karena takut eunhyuk akan semakin cemas memikirkan appanya.

"sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang" kyuhyun pindah duduk di samping eunhyuk.

"aku tiba-tiba merasa takut kyu, apa sesuatu telah terjadi pada appa?" suara eunhyuk parau. "kyu, berbaliklah"

"waeyo?" kyuhyun heran, tapi eunhyuk tak menjawabnya, dia membalikkan tubuh kyuhyun sehingga kini kyuhyun memunggungi eunhyuk.

"aku pinjam punggungmu, dan jangan berbalik sebelum ku suruh" eunhyuk menangis di punggung kyuhyun tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun tahu eunhyuk sedang menangis, karena dia merasakan basah di punggungnya.

"aku hanya tak ingin kamu melihatku menangis. Aku sudah berjanji pada appa untuk dewasa, tapi baru gini aja aku sudah menangis. Nanti jangan bilang ke appa aku tak menangis ya" tak ada nada manja di suara eunhyuk.

"aku memang tak melihatmu menangis hyukkie, jadi aku tak akan bilang pada appa" ucap kyuhyun. Sebenarnya saat ini dia lebih ingin memeluk eunhyuk, tapi ini adalah yang diinginkan eunhyuk, mungkin dengan cara meminjamkan punggungnya akan lebih menenangkan eunhyuk dibanding memeluknya.

'hyukkie, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi pada appamu. Apa kamu bisa menerimanya?' batin kyuhyun.

.

Tak lama eunhyuk tertidur, sepertinya dia kecapean karena tadi siang dan memikirkan appanya.

Siwon pun datang, dia hendak menyapa kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun mengisyaratkan untuk diam,

"dia baru tidur" bisik kyuhyun.

"ah, siwon, kamu sudah datang, mana appa?" ternyata eunhyuk belum terlalu nyenyak, dia dapat merasakan ada yang datang.

"eum, ngg,, presdir Lee pergi ke Jepang, ada rapat mendadak" siwon salah tingkah, terlihat jelas dia sedang bohong.

"kamu bohong, kenapa siwon hyung gelisah? Pasti ada yang disembunyikan? Terus kenapa handphone appa mati, biasanya juga appa menghubungiku kalau mau pergi" tanya eunhyuk menyelidik.

"tadi memang buru-buru makanya tak sempat menghubungimu. Changmin juga ikut dengan Presdir Lee. Sekarang mereka sedang di pesawat, jadi handphonenya mati" siwon mulai tenang menutupi kebohongannya (?)

"kenapa muka hyung?" eunhyuk melihat wajah siwon yang sedikit babak belur.

"biasa, tadi ada yang mengganggu Presdir Lee. tapi semua sudah kubereskan, jadi Presdir Lee baik-baik saja" siwon tersenyum. Dia tersenyum karena sepertinya eunhyuk mulai percaya padanya.

Eunhyuk manggut-manggut. Namun kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi, sesuatu telah terjadi dengan calon mertuanya.

"hyukkie, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu" siwon mendadak serius.

"ne, apa itu?" eunhyuk siap mendengarkan.

"ini pesan dari appamu. Aku punya berita bagus. Pertama, mulai besok kamu boleh masuk sekolah lagi dan yang kedua" siwon menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Presdir Lee menyuruhmu untuk bekerja di perusahaan menggantikan posisi Presdir Lee untuk beberapa hari. Jadi, besok setelah pulang sekolah, akan ku antar kamu ke kantor" Ucap siwon, dia terus memerhatikan ekspresi eunhyuk, kyuhyun juga.

"araso" eunhyuk berdiri dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "kalau ini yang diinginkan appa. Tapi hyung akan membantuku kan? Kamu juga kan kyu?" eunhyuk berhasil menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Dia sangat tahu, sesuatu telah terjadi appanya.

Kembali sekolah, itu memang keinginan eunhyuk, tapi eunhyuk dapat merasakan ada yang aneh dengan appanya, kenapa tak appanya sendiri yang bilang.

"aku tidur duluan kalau begitu, besok aku harus bangun pagi" eunhyuk meninggalkan kyuhyun dan siwon.

Kyuhyun dan siwon sendiri sedikit kaget dengan sikap eunhyuk. Mereka tahu walau eunhyuk sedikit polos, tapi otaknya tak bisa diremehkan, tak akan semudah ini eunhyuk menerima apa yang dikatakan siwon. Eunhyuk sedang membohongi mereka.

.

'aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi padamu appa,' pikir eunhyuk

"appa, inikah yang appa maksud tadi siang? Menjadi anak yang bisa kamu banggakan" gumam eunhyuk.

Sepanjang perjalanannya eunhyuk terus berpikir segala kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan appanya.

"arrggh, sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu, tapi aku tak mungkin meminta bantuan siwon hyung dan kyuhyun, aku harus minta bantuan siapa " eunhyuk bicara sendiri. Dia sedang tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

Dibukanya _contact_, dan mengeser-geser list contactnya. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat satu nama. "aku tahu" teriak eunhyuk riang. dia pun segera menelepon.

"hyukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie" teriak diseberang telepon girang. Eunhyuk sampai kaget dan sedikit menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinganya.

"benarkah ini kamu hyukkie? Kamu meneleponku? Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa" suara diseberang telepon begitu keras, tak perlu menempelkan smartphone di telinga eunhyuk saja eunhyuk sudah dapat mendengarnya.

'loudspeaker masih off' pikir eunhyuk ketika melihat layar smartphonenya. 'tapi kenapa suaranya begitu jelas, keras sekali suara dia.' wajah eunhyuk terlihat bingung.

"ah, ne, aku eunhyuk. mianhae, apa aku mengganggumu?" jawab eunhyuk.

"tentu saja tidak hyukkie. Ada perlu apa kamu menghubungiku? Ini pertama kalinya kamu menghubungiku" tanya orang yang ditelepon eunhyuk.

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bla..bla.. bla.." eunhyuk menjelaskan apa yang harus diselidiki oleh orang yang ditelepon eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun menutup teleponnya dan langsung tidur. Kini pikirannya sedikit tenang.

.

Di tempat siwon dan kyuhyun.

"apa sesuatu telah tejadi dengan Presdir Lee?" tanya kyuhyun.

"presdir Lee tertembak ketika akan menyelamatkan taemin. Changmin sedang menemaninya di rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah membaik" siwon merosotkan posisi duduknya, kepalanya bersandar pada sofa. Dia merasa lelah dengan kejadian yang dia alami tadi siang.

"lalu taemin dan sungmin?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"dia baik-baik saja. Dia juga sedang menemani presdir Lee. dan sungmin dia sudah di rumahmu, aku tadi mengantarnya, dia baik-baik juga. Sekarang yang ku cemaskan hanya eunhyuk. Aku tahu besok dia akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Presdir Lee" ucap siwon datar. Kini siwon dan kyuhyun hanya saling diam, yang mereka pikirkan hampir sama. Eunhyuk.

"apa keputusan Presdir Lee membiarkan eunhyuk sekolah lagi adalah keputusan yang tepat, apa itu tak terlalu berbahaya? Oh, iya bagaiman dengan crocodile?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Presdir Lee merasa terus menyembunyikan dan melindungi eunhyuk adalah keputusan yang salah, Presdir Lee ingin eunhyuk menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Dan Crocodile, dia sudah mati. Yoochun membunuhnya" jawab siwon. Di akhir kalimatnya dia memelankan suaranya, dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Yoochun membunuh appanya kibum?" kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan siwon.

"aku sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan yoochun, bukankah kim sooro itu partnernya."

.

Esok paginya, kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar eunhyuk. kyuhyun memakai setelan kemaja putih dan jas berwarna hitam.

"kyu? Sedang apa kamu pagi-pagi sudah disini?" eunhyuk kaget ketika melihat pakaian yang dipakai kyuhyun. "dan kenapa kamu rapi sekali?"

"aku lebih tampan dari siwon kan?" ucap kyuhyun sombong.

"apa kamu mau ikut denganku bekerja di kantor? Emang kamu bisa kyu?" eunhyuk tak memerdulikan ucapan kyuhyun, malah eunhyuk memberikan ekspresi merendahkan.

"ish, gak anak gak ayah, selalu saja merendahkanku" kyuhyun menggertakkan gigi-giginya, dia kesal.

"appa?" tanya eunhyuk heran.

"aniya, ayo berangkat." Ajak kyuhyun. "oh, iya, hari ini ada rapat direksi. Kamu mau pakai seragammu ini saja atau akan ku ambilkan jasmu?" kyuhyun memerhatikan eunhyuk.

"d-darimana kamu tahu jadwalku kyu?" eunhyuk heran.

"sekarang aku sudah resmi jadi pengawalmu" kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya.

"mwo? Sejak kapan? Bukankah kamu polisi? Apa polisi bisa menjadi pengawalku?" tanya eunhyuk beruntun.

Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya ke eunhyuk, dari dia keluar dari kepolisian sampai ujian-ujian yang diberikan Presdir Lee.

"dan ujian ke empatmu?" tanya eunhyuk.

"baru saja kemarin aku melakukannya?" ucap kyuhyun senang.

"bukankah kemarin kamu seharian denganku?" eunhyuk mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

"ujian ke empatku untuk menjagamu seharian kemarin, aku disuruh Presdir Lee menjagamu sampai kamu selamat sampai rumah" kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, dia jadi teringat kejadian kemarin sore, kyuhyun jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

_Flashback.._

_Ketika Presdir Lee menunggu Eunhyuk turun dari kamarnya, dia menelepon kyuhyun._

"_kyuhyun-ssi, jika hari ini kamu dapat menjaga Eunhyuk dan mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah, ku terima kamu jadi pengawal eunhyuk. Hari ini ku tunggu kamu di Colombous Café" ucap presdir Lee tanpa basa-basi._

_Tak lama eunhyuk turun dari kamarnya. Dia memakai jeans berwarna hitam dan polo shirt berwarna biru tua polos, yup, sama dengan yang di pakai Presdir Lee. Hanya saja eunhyuk memakai topi hitam polos, ditangannya dia membawa topi dengan model yang sama tapi berwarna biru._

"_kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan memakai baju yang sama dengan appa?" tanya Presdir Lee saat melihat anak kesayangannya turun dari tangga._

_Flashback end,,_

_._

Saat kyuhyun dan eunhyuk mau menuju mobil eunhyuk, sudah ada sungmin di jok kemudi mobil eunhyuk.

"ming, sedang apa kamu di sini? Sekarang kamu jadi supir eunhyuk?" kyuhyun tertawa evil.

"aniiiii. Sekarang aku pengawal eunhyuk" jawab sungmin, dia keluar dari mobil. Sungmin memakai setelan jas dengan kemeja putih dan dipadukan dengan dasi berwarna pink.

"MWO?" kyuhyun dan eunhyuk kaget.

"siwon, bukankah Presdir Lee bilang tak ingin terlalu menjaga eunhyuk, tapi mengapa dia menambah pengawal baru?" bisik kyuhyun pada siwon yang ada di sampingnya.

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. Apapun alasan Presdir Lee mengangkat sungmin, dia tetap senang, karena sekarang dia bisa bertemu sungmin lebih sering lagi.

"benarkah itu ming? Apa kamu juga keluar dari kepolisian juga sama seperti kyuhyun?" eunhyuk terlihat sangat senang, dia memeluk sungmin.

"hyukkie" teriak kyuhyun. Eunhyuk kaget, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"waeyo?" eunhyuk bingung kenapa kyuhyun teriak.

"kenapa reaksimu sangat berbeda. Ketika ku beritahu aku jadi pengawalmu, kkamu tak memelukku dan ekspresimu tak seceria ini." Kyuhyun sangat kesal, dia menjauhkan eunhyuk dari sungmin.

"kamu ini kenapa sih kyu?" tapi eunhyuk kemudian memeluk kyuhyun juga. "gomawo" bisik eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kembali senyum-senyum lagi, mukanya sedikit memerah.

"ming, ayo kita berangkat" ajak eunhyuk, dia masuk mobil.

"hyukkie, hari ini sungmin dan kyuhyun yang akan menjagamu." Ucap siwon ketika eunhyuk sudah masuk mobil.

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya eunhyuk.

"aku ada perlu sebentar" jawab siwon singkat.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu" pamit eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk, kyuhyun dan sungmin pun pergi menuju Next High School..

.

. TBC…

* * *

Author kembali dengan FF gajenya,, hhe.. makin gak jelas aja nih.. mian yah,,

Trus, mian juga, updatenya lama banget.. kemaren lagi gak dapat ide,, trus authornya kemaren malah lagi pengen bikin ff yg romantic,hhe..

Mksh buat yang udah setia menunggu,, ^^ love yuuuu..

,,,,

ANEmonE:

Sama, author juga bingung,hha.. Yunho gak mati kok, don't worry.. kyuhyuk moment nanti aja deh ya..

Nurul. :

Hyukkie di kejar ma evil kyu,hhe

Lee Eun In:

Iyya, eunhyuk kayaknya udah mulai buka hatinya (?)

Myhyukkiesmile:

Hyukkie jd agresif yah.. *eh

Lee Eun Jae:

Author aja senyum-senyum sendiri ng'bayanginnya..

Kyuhyuk07:

Don't worry,, yunho masih selamat,hhe

Fitri jewel hyukkie:

Ok,, dah dilanjut yah..

..

Ok deh.. siyu next chapter.. yg mau kyuhyuk moment author bikin ff yg judulnya "cerita dari kyuhyuk" ceritanya romantic gak romantic sih,hhe *promoterselubunglagi..


	6. Chapter 6

I'm the next..

.

.

chap ini khusus buat nyeritain background taemin..

.

* * *

Taemin POV..

Ketika umurku 1 tahun aku pergi dari rumah meninggalkan appa, eomma dan noona membawaku pergi. Aku tak pernah menanyakan tentang appa.

Kenapa appa tak ikut pergi?

Kenapa kita pergi meninggalkan appa?

Kenapa kita harus menghindar dari appa?

Aku sendiri tak begitu merindukan appa. Entahlah, aku sendiri tak begitu suka dengan appa.

.

Setelah 7 tahun noona meninggal, ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.

Ibu mengajakku ke rumah calon appaku yang baru dan aku dikenalkan dengan calon hyungku.

Namanya changmin, tapi sepertinya dia tak begitu suka denganku. Sikapnya begitu dingin. Aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Karena dia akan jadi saudaraku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan saudara lagi.

Tapi, setelah eomma menikah, changmin hyung masih tak mengganggapku. Karena itu, appa baruku mengajak kami untuk liburan naik gunung, biar aku dan changmin hyung bisa lebih dekat lagi.

Changmin hyung sedikit mulai dekat denganku. Ketika aku terjatuh saat mendaki gunung, dia memberikan tangannya dan menarik tanganku.

"dasar bodoh, kalau jalan hati-hati" ucap changmin hyung ketus, tapi aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Aku tak peduli dengan ucapannya, yang ku tahu changmin hyung sudah mau menolongku itu membuatku senang.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan, kami menemukan sungai yang alirannya cukup deras, sepertinya sungai itu juga cukup dalam.

Appa memutuskan untuk berhenti dulu. Aku duduk di samping changmin hyung, tapi changmin hyung malah berdiri, dia berjalan menuju sungai.

"awas licin" kata appa.

"ne, aku tahu" jawab changmin hyung malas.

Aku pun berlari kecil mendekat changmin hyung lagi.

"hyung, apa hyung bisa berenang?" tanyaku. Changmin hyung mengangguk tanpa melihatku.

"aku tidak bisa berenang hyung, nanti kalau aku tenggelam selamatkan aku ya. Aku percaya pada hyung" ucapku. Tapi sepertinya kalimat terakhirku membuat changmin hyung kaget.

Taemin POV end..

.

Changmin POV

"aish, kenapa bocah ini selalu mengikutiku" aku melihat taemin berlari ke arahku.

"hyung, apa hyung bisa berenang?" tanya taemin. Aku hanya menganggukan keplaku. Aku malas bicara dengannya.

"aku tidak bisa berenang hyung, nanti kalau aku tenggelam selamatkan aku ya. Aku percaya pada hyung" ucap taemin lagi. Aku tak menyangka dia begitu mempercayaiku.

Tapi masa bodoh, aku tak perduli dengannya. Aku berjalan lagi menuju ke pinggiran sungai, benar kata appa, begitu licin, ku putuskan untuk kembali ke tempat appa.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku terpeleset dan kalau ku jatuh aku akan jatuh ke sungai, aku berusaha berpegangan pada sesuatu tapi tak ada yang bisa ku gapai. Hingga sebuah tangan kecil memegang tanganku mencoba menarikku.

Aku mencoba menariknya lagi, tapi sepertinya tarikanku terlalu keras.

Byyuuuurrrrr..

Terdengar benda jatuh ke sungai.

"hyuuung, tolooooong" ku lihat taemin sedang menggapaikan tangannya ke atas dan kepalanya timbul tenggelam, dia terseret aliran sungai.

'aku tak bisa berenang hyung. Nanti selamatkan aku ya. Aku percaya pada hyung' kalimat itu tiba-tiba terngiang di telingaku.

Tanpa banyak pikir aku pun meloncat ke sungai, mencoba menggapai tangan taemin.

Sampai akhirnya, tak kulihat apapun di sungai selain diriku. Taemin sudah menghilang.

"changmin, mana taemin?" teriak appa. Aku menggeleng. Eomma langsung menangis.

'ini salahku. Dia pergi karena salahku' sesalku.

Changmin POV end.

.

Taemin POV

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sepertinya berada di tempat yang sangat asing. Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, aku tak mengingat apapun.

Seorang perawat masuk. "kamu sudah sadar. Apa yang sakit?" tanya perawat itu.

Aku memegang kepalaku, karena kepalaku mendadak sakit sekali.

Tak lama seorang dokter masuk, dia memeriksaku. Setelah dokter itu selesai memeriksaku dan keluar, masuk seorang ahjussi dan sepertinya seorang bodyguard.

"taemin, kwaenchanayo?" sapanya, dia mengusap rambutku lembut.

"taemin? Siapa taemin? Dan siapa anda?" ucapku.

"kamu tak ingat namamu? Dan bahkan kamu tak ingat dengan appamu sendiri?" tanya ahjussi itu.

"taemin namaku? appa? Kenapa aku tak ingat apapun?" aku sedikit frustasi dengan keadaanku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku saki lagi.

"kwaenchanayo, appa akan selalu menemanimu"

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian..

"noonamu sudah meninggal. Eommamu menikah dengan pria lain. Semua itu karena orang yang bernama Lee Yunho. Dia sudah merusak keluarga kita." Appa selalu berkata seperti itu. Rasa dendam pun muncul di hatiku. Lee Yunho, aku harus membunuhnya. Lee Hyukjae, dia juga sudah membuat noona meninggal.

Hatiku kini dipenuhi dengan rasa dendam.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku datang ke kediaman Lee Yunho. Dia begitu senang ketika bisa bertemu denganku. Aku menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"hyung, tolong lindungi aku dari appa" ucapku bohong, aku ingin dia bersimpati padaku.

"aku pasti akan menjagamu taemin" ucapnya.

.

Tak mudah menyingkirkan Yunho, begitu banyak pengawal yang mendekatinya.

Siwon. Dia yang pertama yang harus ku singkirkan. Tapi hal pertama yang harus ku lakukan adalah mendekatinya.

Tak begitu susah untuk dekat dengan siwon hyung. Dia bisa menerimaku dengan mudah.

Aku juga mendekati eunhyuk, aku mencoba menghasutnya.

"kalau kamu ingin seperti appamu, kamu harus keluar dari bayang-bayang appamu"

"eomma meninggal karena appamu terlalu sibuk bekerja, appamu lah yang menyebabkan eommamu meninggal"

Sama halnya seperti siwon, aku tak begitu sulit mendekati dan menghasut eunhyuk.

.

Hingga suatu malam, aku melihat eunhyuk sedang bertengkar hebat dengan yunho.

Ini saat yang tepat untuk melenyapkan mereka semua. Aku mengambil kunci mobil siwon tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Taemin POV end..

.

Author POV

"aku muak dengan appa" teriak eunhyuk. dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan yunho dan hendak keluar rumah. Saat membuka pintu eunhyuk menemukan kunci mobil.

"ini milik siwon hyung" gumamnya. Terlintas dipikiran eunhyuk untuk pergi dengan mobil siwon.

Eunhyuk melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Pikirannya kalut, hingga dia tak sadar di depannya ada mobil yang melaju sangat cepat mengarah padanya.

Eunhyuk banting stir dan Braaakkkkk..

Eunhyuk menabrak pohon.

Sedangkan di mobil yang tadi hendak menabrak eunhyuk meninggalkan eunhyuk dan pergi dengan sangat cepat. Di dalam mobil itu, taemin tersenyum senang.

"ini untuk noona, hyukkie" ucapnya.

.

Aku tak kembali lagi ke kediaman yunho. Ku dengar hyukjin memberikan jantungnya untuk eunhyuk.

Yunho sepertinya tak tinggal diam. Dia mencari keberadaanku.

Hingga akhirnya dia menemukanku.

"taemin, aku percaya padamu" ucap yunho hyung padaku.

Dia sudah tahu aku bekerja untuk appa, dia tak marah dengan perbuatanku. Yunho hyung bilang padaku, dia sudah berjanji pada noona untuk menjagaku.

Tiba-tiba noona muncul dalam ingatanku, ingatanku ketika aku pergi bersama noona, ingatanku ketika appa mengejar noona dan eomma.

Ingatan itu semua semua membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, seharusnya aku tak menerima begitu saja semua ucapan appa.

'Noona, eomma, mianhae'

Semua ingatanku kini sudah kembali.

.

Sejak saat itu aku bekerja untuk yunho hyung. Tapi karena perbuatanku, eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah.

Sebagai menebus kesalahanku pun, aku berjanji akan menjaga eunhyuk.

Aku ditugaskan untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan eunhyuk.

.

Tiba saatnya aku masuk ke NEXT high school. Eunhyuk sepertinya tak begitu suka dengan kedatanganku. Dia selalu menganggapku tak ada.

Hingga suatu hari aku bergabung dengan IKnow group. Awal cerita aku bergabung di group ini karena ajakan Key. Key adalah teman pertama yang ku punya di sekolah ini.

Walau kini aku bekerja dengan yunho hyung, hubunganku dengan siwon tak begitu baik. Aku menjauhinya, karena aku malu kalau bertemu dengannya.

Dan sampai ketika aku hampir tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil, siwon menyelamatkanku, sejak itu hubunganku dengannya mulai membaik.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat hendak pergi sekolah, aku bertemu dengan eunhyuk. dia menyapaku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku sendiri tak percaya eunhyuk berbuat itu, apa dia tak membenciku lagi.

Ku lihat wajahnya sedang sedih, aku ingin menghiburnya, aku ajak dia untuk bolos sekolah.

Ku ajak dia ke taman kota, kami berdua duduk di kursi taman.

"hyukkie, mianhae" aku memulai obrolan.

"untuk apa? Jika mengenai masalah kemarin aku tak mau dengar lagi, lupakan saja semuanya, aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucap eunhyuk datar, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"lalu kenapa kamu tak pulang?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"jika ku melihat appa, dadaku masih terasa sakit. eomma, hyukjin hyung" eunhyuk tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya lagi. "hyung, lihat ada street dancer, bagaimana kalau kita ikutan, hyung pandai dance kan?" eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'baiklah, kalau kamu tak mau cerita padaku' batinku.

.

Dalam perjalan pulang ke rumah, aku bertemu dengan changmin hyung.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan memelukku.

"aku merindukanmu" ucapnya, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hyung, maafkan aku" ucapku padanya.

.

Eunhyuk menghilang. Aku tak tahu kemana dia. Hal pertama yang ku curigai adalah kibum. Ku cari dia dan ku ikuti dia. Rupanya dia hendak melakukan sebuah transaksi.

Tak ada eunhyuk di sana. Saat aku hendak pulang, aku mendengar kibum menyebut nama eunhyuk. aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pulang, ku dengarkan lagi obrolan ki bum.

Tanpa sadar aku malah menampakkan diriku, apa yang akan terjadi padaku, aku tak peduli, yang ku ketahui eunhyuk dalam bahaya, aku harus turun tangan.

Aku menghajar semuanya, ku hajar mereka sampai mereka tak berkutik lagi.

Tak lama setelah semua ke bereskan changmin dan siwon datang. Aku menceritakan pada mereka semua informasi yang ku ketahui.

.

suatu ketika, aku mendapat kabar crocodile keluar dari penjara.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan beberapa hal dulu, apa urusanu dengan crocodile.

Crocodile atau kim jeesoo adalah partner appa untuk menghancurkan yunho. Ya, dulu aku mengenalnya.

Yunho hyung menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan kalau aku bekerja untuk yunho hyung. Dia menugaskanku untuk bergabung dengan crocodile dan menjadi informan.

Tapi karena kecerobohanku, akhirnya aku tertangkap oleh crocodile. Dia mengetahui seua identitasku.

Yunho hyung datang menyelamatkanku, dia datang bersama changmin hyung.

.

Author POV

"aku sudah datang, jadi lepaskan dia" ucap yunho.

"lalu kalian bebas begitu saja? Aku sudah menderita di penjara dan membiarkan bebas begitu saja? Cih, tak semudah itu" ucap crocodile.

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" jawab yunho. Crocodile menghampirinya.

"kamu harus mati" bisik crocodile. Dia menodongkan pistol ke kepala yunho, menarik pelatuknya dan

DORR..

Suara tembakan, dan pistol yang di pegang crocodile terjatuh.

"sial" teriak crocodile, dan mencari sang penembak. Dilihatnya siwon sedang mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

Bukk.. yunho memanfaatkan kesempatan, dia meninju perut crocodile. Baku hantam pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Sungmin mendekati taemin, menghajar beberapa orang yang sedang menjaga taemin dan melepaskan ikatan taemin.

Changmin menghajar orang-orang yang hendak mengganggu yunho. Siwon juga, dia menghajar setiap orang yang hendak mendekati yunho.

Saat taemin menghajar anak buah crocodile, salah satu anak buah crocodile yang lain hendak menembak taemin. Yunho melihatnya dan selanjutnya bisa di tebak.

Peluru bersarang di perut yunho. Taemin yang kaget mendengar suara tembakan melihat siapa yang tertembak. Hingga dia menemukan yunho sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia berlari ke arah yunho.

Crocodile yang melihatnya, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, dia mengambil pistol yang ada di dekatnya.

Changmin dan siwon pun berlari ke arah yunho.

Crocodile sudah menarik pelatuknya. Dan DORR..

Darah segar mengalir dari kepala crocodile.

Yoochun berdiri tak jauh dari crocodile, di tangannya sebuah pistol mengarah ke crocodile.

"cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit" ucap yoochun ke siwon. "bilang padanya, aku sudah tak punya hutang lagi" kemudian dia pergi begiru saja.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

* * *

Huaaaaaahh.. mian, updatenya lama,, masih ada yang nunggu gak ya,hhe.. author aja sampe lupa ni cerita kayak gimana ceritanya,hhe

Tapi kemaren beneran gak punya ide buat nerusin ni cerita..

Next chapter, bakal lanjutin ceritain nasib eunhyuk aja deh,,

Makasih yang udah ripiu chapter kmaren yah..

**Myhyukkiesmile:** nanti next chapter diceritain kenapa ming gampang banget diterima jd pengawal.

**Nurul. p . putri**: kyuhyuk moment'y next chap ya,, ^^

**Park chaesoo**: emang presdir lee gak adil nih, tp next chap di kasih tau kok alasannya ^^

**Fitri jewel hyukkie**: ok.. dah lanjut ya.. *walau lama bgt,hhe

**ANEmonE**: sapa coba? Ok.. pasti ditamatin.. mian, lama updatenya ^^

**Lee Eun In**: ne.. siapa coba? Next chap pasti tahu ^^

.

Makasih buat semua.. mian kalau ceritanya makin gaje.. kemarin lagi pengen bikin cerita yang sederhana,, ff yg ini mesti mikir sih *curhat.. hhe..

Siyuuuuuu ^^


End file.
